yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Verysang
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Manga page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi there! Good to see more people working on this wiki since there's going to be an anime soon. I'm having exams right now, so I can't really edit much. Just wanted to drop by and say hell, nothing much. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 14:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! Thank you! My friend just introduced me to this series and I'm having a lot of fun reading it. So much to catch up on, 29 volumes, ahhhhhh! I just ordered the fanbook; I'm anticipating doing a major dump of character profile skeletons (i.e., stub articles containing basic profile information but not a lot in the way of article text or discussion about motivations) soon. I really enjoy tracking concrete facts (list of who appears in each chapter, types of bikes used in each chapter, etc.) so that is the sort of information I will be collecting on my own and contributing. Thanks again for such a warm welcome! [[User:Verysang|'very']] ✢ [[User talk:Verysang|'↑Talk↓']] 17:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi again! Just wanted to tell you that I plan to adopt this wiki possibly during the Summer, so we can further expand this. Like changing the logo and background. Hope you don't mind. btw, did you copy my signature??? grrrrr... joking XD [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 13:39, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea! That sounds awesome! I'll be behind you 100%. I'm no good with design or anything like that, I just like facts and figures, so I'm glad you're looking to take on this project. And I totally did! I'm new to Wikia and haven't made a sig or anything but I thought I should make sure to add the pertinent information. I'll go make a real sig now, but thanks for letting me borrow it <3 [[User:Verysang|'very']] ✢ [[User talk:Verysang|'↑Talk↓']] 20:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) replying messages Oh yeah, it would be best to reply your messages at my talk page, otherwise, I won't be notified. To get to my talk page, just click the "talk" in my signature. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 04:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Infobox and Likes reply Wow, I was wondering where you found all that information. Like their Astrological Sign and etc. Feel free to edit the character infobox and do anything with this wiki! When I started working on this wiki, the character pages were already created, so yeah, they're a bit weird - I will be able to change the names after adopting this. For the likes/dislikes/hobbies, I think we could create a Trivia section in each page and put that there. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 01:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply Whoops. Sorry for the late reply. Just had an exam yesterday. You're doing an awesome job, and by the way, do you read the raw scans or something? I've got no idea who some of the characters are, XD. Oh yeah, the ova for Yowamushi Pedal is coming out this year, and the TV anime should be out next year. I'll be back to edit on this wiki in around maybe a week or so. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 08:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) manga etc. Now that's a lot to read. Thanks! (Double meaning XD). So you can read Japanese? That's very awesome, and btw, that guy with a tongue sticking out on the Fan Book cover looks scary. For your first question, I think that's a great idea. The only problem would be what name to call the page. I think maybe just simply naming it Manga Trademark References would be okay, what do you think? About you're second question, I not sure whether you can have the computer automatically add categories. However, I can use wikipedia:Project:AutoWikiBrowser to do things quickly. I can select certain pages, and then have a computer add categories automatically. I don't know how to have the computer add categories without me telling it to so, but I do know how to tell a computer to add categories automatically for me. Err... you follow? I'll give you sysop rights after adopting this wiki. Or maybe you can adopt it. I don't mind. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 03:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Problem To tell the truth, I don't really think I can be that devoted to this wiki. And I think you'll actually do a much better job. ALSO, I just realized a problem. I was given admins rights in another wiki at the end of April, so I'll have to wait till like nearly July before I can adopt this. I seriously believe that you have what it takes to adopt this wiki, so please think about it. If you have decided, visit HERE to adopt it. Just ask me if you need help. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 16:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Haven't found much time to work on this wiki until recently... Somethings I'm doing right now: *improving the main page *completing the manga page with the new template btw, (if I do adopt this wiki), I probably won't adopt it anytime soon. So, how'd you like the new main page design? Also, I've added a wiki poll, so PLEASE VOTE XD [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 16:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) still alive? [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 13:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC)